New Look
by Dragonix
Summary: [Sequel to 'Glasses'] [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson accidentally breaks Kai's glasses, so Kai must get a new pair...


**Me: This is all Ranma's fault because she originally came up with the idea. I just took a while to act upon it.**

**Kai: (looking a little murderous)**

**Tyson: Ahem... (drags him off somewhere to cool down)**

**Me: Do read on.**

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Kai looked to be reading, but upon a closer inspection revealed that his red coloured eyes weren't moving from behind his reading glasses. Instead, he appeared to look annoyed that the spot beside him in the bed was unfortunately empty. 

Sighing in irritation, Kai set aside his book on the bed side table and folded his arms, huffing angrily at the closed bedroom door. He knew Tyson liked to take his time in the shower, but not _this _long. He was starting to feel a little lonely without the bluenet and he was about to call the younger teen's name when Tyson burst through the door.

"Sorry I took so long, I lost my toothbrush." Tyson apologised, heading over to his miffed looking older lover and throwing back the covers, crawling into bed and snuggling into Kai's side, smiling when Kai relented and looped an arm around his shoulders. Casting a curious up at Kai, he reached up and snatched the glasses from his face and slipped on his own face.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Give those back, Kinomiya."

"Huh? No way, this is cool!" Tyson protested, pulling away from Kai and completely missing the dual haired teen's annoyed look, to look around the room, intrigued by the way it was all blurry. Getting back out of the bed, he attempting to trot around, "I dunno how you can see through these things Kai" He commented, squinted.

Kai let out a long suffering sigh. "The lenses were designed specifically for my eyes, not yours Kinomiya." He told him. "Now get back here, you'll only trip and fall over."

"I won't." Tyson argued, planting his hands on hips with an offended expression on his face.

"You will. Now get your ass back in this bed before I'm forced to drag you here myself." Kai threatened.

Tyson pouted but headed back to the bed obediently, unfortunately missing the spare launcher lying about on the carpeted floor, tripping over with his arms flailing about in a vain attempt to regain his balance.

Kai winced as he heard a worrying crack from Tyson lay on the floor. Peering over the side of the bed he frowned in concern, "are you ok?" He questioned as Tyson lifted himself off the floor, "I told you you'd trip."

"Yeah, yeah… don't rub it in." Tyson muttered, pulling away Kai's glasses slowly from his face and grimacing when he saw the cracks lacing the glasses. Not noticing a shard sticking out from one of the lenses, he hissed as it grazed against his cheek, pressing his fingers to the cut and letting Kai's glasses dangle from his other hand.

The dual haired teen shook his head ruefully with a sigh as the younger teen sat down on the side of the bed, giving him a sheepish grin, plucking his broken glasses from his younger lover's slack grip and eyeing them with distaste.

Tyson bit his bottom lip before reaching out and touching Kai's shoulder gently, "I'm sorry Kai." He apologised, blinking in surprise when Kai got out of bed abruptly and grabbed his wrist in a gentle, but firm grip, leading him out the bedroom, "where are we going?"

"The kitchen." Kai answered shortly, ignoring Tyson's curious, pestering questions as he guided the younger teen through the many halls of the dojo.

Flicking on the light switch, illuminating the fairly small kitchen with yellow light, Kai dropped his broken glasses into the bin before fishing in the cupboards and bringing out a box of plasters.

Tyson, who had lifted himself up onto the counter, blinked in bewilderment as Kai came up to him with a serious expression. "You're not mad at me are you?" He asked pathetically, not paying any attention the box Kai set on the counter beside him, more concerned with the way Kai placed his hands firmly either side of him, preventing any escape.

"A little." Kai admitted, eyes not meeting Tyson's but examining the cut on his cheek instead, "you did break my glasses after all." He placed one hand in the plaster box and brought out a medium sized one before unpeeling it.

Slightly relieved that Kai wasn't planning means of punishment, Tyson got a little of his confidence back. "I'm sorry about, I'll pay for replace ones!"

"Don't worry about it…" Kai said vaguely, sticking the plaster over Tyson's cut after making sure there was no glass in there, letting his hand cup Tyson's cheek and effectively cutting off his protests. Letting his hand curl around Tyson's head, he pulled him down firmly, to crush his lips against his.

Tyson's eyebrows rose in happy surprise and he looped his arms around Kai's neck and shoulders, happily following with Kai's example and kissing him back. Pulling back to suck in much needed oxygen, he gave Kai a wobbly grin, "am I forgiven?"

"We're getting there." Kai replied breathlessly, dragging him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

"What do you mean you've run out of those styles?" Tyson questioned, blinking. 

The sales clerk behind the counter at the opticians scratched behind her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but lately we've been getting a large demand for that style of frames, and similar ones too."

"Why?" Tyson wanted to know, ignoring Kai's nudge for him to leave it.

"Maybe this will shed some light." The clerk murmured, rummaging from around the counter and producing a magazine she had probably been reading when no-one was being served. On the cover was a large picture of Kai wearing his glasses, emblazoned with a title saying that every girl just _had _to get a similar pair.

Tyson blinked.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Figures." He muttered. "What styles do you have left?"

"Well, there are these… and that's about it." The clerk replied, sounding a little amusement as she produced a pair of frames used for showing rather than wearing.

Tyson snorted in amusement and had to stifle his laughter when Kai shot him a murderous glare.

"I'll come back later I think." The dual haired teen muttered, eyeing the ugly frames with distaste.

"But, Kai! You need glasses." Tyson pointed out, unable to hide the humour from his voice. "And you can always exchange them when they new ones in, right?" He questioned, looking at the clerk, who nodded with a large smile on her face.

Kai' left eyebrow twitched and he took in a deep breath before pulling out his wallet, "how much?" He grumbled sourly.

* * *

Walking down the street with new glasses so he could get used to them was bad enough, but getting stared at by passers by while Tyson tried valiantly not to laugh out loud was just too much. Growling, Kai whipped the glasses off his head and glared at them. 

"Kai, scowling at your glasses won't do anything… well maybe crack the lenses…" Tyson chided, the grin on his face wide and silly.

"Why did I go through with this again?" Kai muttered, turning the pair of Kenny-style glasses over in his hands, "it's insane, I can't believe people would wear them out of choice."

"You are." Tyson pointed out.

"I'm only wearing them because I have to." Kai defended, the vein in his temple throbbing in his irritation. "They still look ridiculous."

"Poor Kenny… I feel bad for him." Tyson said in a sad, wistful tone.

"I can't imagine him with a different style of glasses." Kai mentioned after stuffing his new specs back into the optician's bag roughly.

Tyson blinked as he thought it over, "neither can I." He agreed, reaching out to grab Kai's free hand in a loose grip and swing it between them lazily. "Still, you with geeky glasses is way too funny, can I take photos when we get back?"

Kai scowled at him darkly, "don't even think about it." He warned.

"Or…?"

"Or nothing will happen in our bed for a week."

Tyson paled at that and reconsidered quickly.

Walking back to the dojo, neither of them noticed a pair of teenage girls whispering and giggling excitedly to each other with a camera in between them.

* * *

Just as Kenny had stepped out from the computer store with new writable discs for him to back his data, he noticed something was odd about the various teenage girls dotting the high street. 

Lately they had been wearing stylish glasses like the ones Kai wore when he was reading something, now they were wearing glasses that looked a lot like his. Reaching up to adjust his own pair, he watched, bewildered, as a group girls came out of the opticians with glasses like his.

He normally dropped his CDs in shock when they waved at him and blew kisses. Even though he wasn't exactly not pleased with the reaction, he couldn't help feeling confused.

"I'll never understand fashion…" he whined.

* * *

**Me: I'm being mean to Kenny, btw, I love Kenny! (hugs him) Review?**


End file.
